Mario Kart: Double Dash‼
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is a GameCube video game and the fourth Mario Kart game in the series. It was released world wide during November 2003 and has been considered to some at the time to be the greatest in the series. This game became popular enough to come bundled with most Gamecube consoles as a starter game, like the way the Nintendo Wii comes with Wii Sports. Gameplay While overall the game is conclusively not as original as previous instalments, there is one addition that makes it unique, and that is adding two players to a vehicle, hence the name Double Dash. Characters are separated into three different weight categories- light, medium and heavy. The same goes for the multiple different vehicles that you're allowed to ride. The class of vehicle that one is able to choose depends on the heaviest character selected; while light characters can be paired with medium or heavy characters, they will hence be restricted to medium or heavy vehicles, respectively. Two light characters will only be able to choose a light kart. Each character has a special item shared with only one other character (the one in their conventional pairing), with the exception of two unlockable characters (to be found here and here), who receive any of the special items at random. New Features *As mentioned above, there are now two characters to a cart. *Carts are no longer limited to generic designs; many unique designs have been added. *There are three times as many characters as the previous two games. *The characters are now in true 3D Characters In this game, there are 20 characters found in 10 pairs. A character has the same special item as their partner. Starter Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Wario *Waluigi Unlockable Characters *Toad *Toadette *Petey Piranha *King Boo Courses Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit - A basic circuit which is a very tight oval. There is a chain chomp which one has to avoid while driving. *Peach Beach - A beach on a Caribbean-themed island (possibly Isle Delfino as Piantas are present.) Obstacles include waddling creatures on the sand, and the water around some corners. *Baby Park - A theme-park oriented track. It is just a very small oval with no preset obstacles on the track. Possibly the shortest loop in all of the Mario Kart series. *Dry Dry Desert - A Paper Mario-themed desert. The main obstacles are pokeys, twisters, and a big pit of quicksand. It features mainly a wide open track. Flower Cup *Mushroom Bridge - A wide road which is on a bridge over the water. Cars and trucks are the main obstacles, as one has to avoid them while driving. *Mario Circuit - A basic circuit in a grassland-type area. Princess Peach's castle is also seen. Some obstacles are goombas, piranha plants, and a chain chomp. *Daisy Cruiser - A large cruise ship in the sea. It features a deck with a pool, a dining area where the tables move with the movement of the ship, and long winding hallways. *Waluigi Stadium - A racing derby-themed track. There are jumps through rings of fire and giant piranha plants coming out of tubes. Star Cup *Sherbert Land - A wide open icy track, which also goes through a tunnel of ice, much like the one from Mario Kart 64. Near the end are freezies, which when hit cause the driver to freeze. *Mushroom City - A track through a metropolis. There are cars here too like Mushroom Bridge. This large city has buildings everywhere and multiple routes. *Yoshi Circuit - An island track. This forest-like island is shaped exactly like a Yoshi. There are several piranha plants along the twisting path along with a helicopter in the sky. *DK Mountain - A track which takes place partly in a jungle and partly on a volcano. There is a cannon which will launch one to the volcano, then a long twisting path with rolling boulders back to the start. Special Cup *Wario Colosseum - A long twisting cage-like track. There are many jumps, and several places to fall off the edge. Being one of the longest tracks, only two laps are required to finish. *Dino Dino Jungle - A Mesozoic era-themed jungle. There are several dinosaurs along the path, a narrow, winding bridge, and geysers which will launch one up if active. *Bowser's Castle - Bowser's usual castle with many Thwomps, pits of lava, and a Bowser statue spewing fireballs at the driver. *Rainbow Road - See article. Category: 2003 video games Category: Mario games Category: Mario Kart games Category: GameCube games Category: Racing games Category: Sports games